AAX Raven
The RE-1 AAX Raven, also known as the EDF Flyer or EDF Gunship, is a lightly-armored gunship, used by the Earth Defense Force as standard air support during the Second Martian Revolution and later by the Red Faction.Red Faction: GuerrillaRed Faction: OriginsRed Faction: Armageddon After the fall of the Earth Defence Force, the Red Faction colonist state adopted them as their primary form of air support, utilizing the military hardware left over. Capabilities & Design Equipped with either a rotary cannon or, more rarely, a rocket system, the Raven could pack a formidable punch and their sometimes erratic movements made them hard to take down. They can hover and have VTOL capabilities, combining the speed of jet fighter with the combat mobility and grace of a helicopter. They have three retractable landing struts on their underside, also used with VTOLs In charge of the landing instruments is a defense contractor named Tovac Industries. Weaknesses Whilst hard to hit with certain weapons, they have very little armor - they are particularly weak to turrets and improvised Red Faction weapons like rocket launchers and the Grinder. Alec Mason's Nano Rifle is also highly effective against them as a well-placed shot could disintegrate one of the forward wings; this causes the craft to lose control and subsequently crash - with predictably explosive results. Service history The first known appearances of this line of EDF gunships is during the First Martian Revolution in 2075, helping the rout of the Mercenaries loyal to Colonel Masako and the Ultor Corporation. A differing window arrangement, however, from the more familiar profile from the Second Martian Revolution and onwards makes it likely that these were an earlier variant or model. Red Faction: Guerrilla 'A Fire on Mars' (Comic) These early EDF Flyers possessed rotary cannons similar to those seen on the majority of later models. The EDF gunship continues to serve as the standard EDF air support throughout the following half-century of their rule on Mars, taking part in Battle of Mariner Valley and the Second Martian Revolution when it rolls around in 2125. They partook in many of the most important engagements in the war.Red Faction: Guerrilla 'Demons of the Badlands' (DLC) When the Earth Defence Force on Mars collapsed, its senior leadership wiped out and the E.D.S. Hydra destroyed, much of their gear falls into use with the Red Faction. AAX Ravens are adopted in sizable numbers and repainted with the symbol of the new Red Faction colonist state, the clutched hammer. The aircraft continue to be used by the Red Faction for at least 50 years, being scrambled only to be withdrawn during the White Faction Crisis in 2150 and being present during the Battle for the Terraformer at the finality of Cultist War. Legacy Following the next 50 years later, the Marauder will developed their own gunships based on the from the AAX Raven schematic. References Gallery EDFFlyerClose1.png|An EDF Flyer during the Revolution of 2125. 53712_RedFactionGuerilla-70_normal.jpg|The Flyer ready to take off. RedFactionFlyer.png|An AAX Raven in the service of the Red Faction (2150). Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:EDF Vehicles